The Hand of Destiny
by Great Bishop Hazel
Summary: Mr. Des Tiny Cirque Du Freak tells of two new saviors, one for the Vampires and one for the Vampaneze, now Pavi and Luigi Repo!The Genetic Opera must face their destiny, the winner of their blood feud will take Geneco. an alternate universe fic.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: The following is a Repo/Cirque Du Freak crossover, if Evanna hadn't had Mr. Tiny bring Darren back as a little person and Mr. Tiny had had one last trick up his sleeve when Steve and Darren killed each other. This is also alternate universe, so, Cirque fans; it's assuming Evanna never becomes pregnant by Gannen or Vancha._

With Darren Shan and Steve Leopard dead, Desmond Tiny had to resort to plan 'B', something he never did. But resort to plan 'B' he would. After banishing his daughter back to her cave, he transported himself to a university in America where a young man was just graduating. The young man wasn't anything special. Yet. Just an ambitious young man, but he was human and that was what Mr. Tiny needed. Humans were the true agents of chaos, Vampires and Vampaneze, even with all of their recent warring just couldn't match the chaos that humans created and this man would be great. Mr. Tiny had seen it in one of the many possible futures; he would be the catalyst for the apocalypse. Mr. Tiny had it all planned out, there was a plague coming and this man would be the savior of man kind for a time, but his evil blood would turn him into a villain soon enough and he would become the human Lord of Shadows. Des Tiny had been foolish to think that it was necessary for The Lord of Shadows to be a Vampire or a Vampaneze, a human was just as sufficient and this young man, Rotti Largo his name was, was perfect.

"Rotti Largo?" Desmond Tiny smirked as he stepped out from behind the door of the auditorium the graduation was being held in.

"May I help you?" The young man asked suspiciously, dark eyes darting nervously towards the voice. Rotti took in the bizarre appearance of the man before him; the man was short with short white hair, thick glasses and a yellow suit. Most peculiar though were his green rain boots and the watch he carried which was shaped like a human heart.

"I noticed you graduated with honors, top of your class. Congratulations." Desmond grinned.

"Yes…"

"Your parents must be quite proud."

"They died of organ failure." Rotti frowned.

Mr. Tiny's grin didn't falter. "So sorry to hear that." He didn't sound sorry. "So, I hear you're married and your wife is expecting a baby? What will you name him?"

"How do you know it's a boy? It's barely been a month." Rotti was getting more and more suspicious by the minute.

"Just a hunch." Mr. Tiny smirked. "I don't really care. Anyway, how would you like to save millions from dying the way your parents did?"

Rotti's frown became a small smile. "I'd love to help people, where do I sign?"

"No contract is necessary. Just follow my instructions exactly." Mr. Tiny gave a small smirk, unnoticed by Rotti.

From that moment, Mr. Tiny taught Rotti the ways of looking out for one's self and living above everyone else. Everyone else was expendable. He helped Rotti decide to sell organ transplants through his company to be named Geneco. When money grew tight due to people missing their payments, he suggested Rotti ought to repossess the organs of those who couldn't pay so he could give them to people who would pay. When Rotti's son (whom he decided to name Luigi) was born, Rotti's wife died, devastating him, but Mr. Tiny introduced Rotti to a beautiful young woman who seemed suspiciously to be made just for Rotti, she was perfect. Five years later that woman gave birth to Rotti's second child, a boy named Paviche. Pavi and Luigi, Mr. Tiny decided, could be used for his nefarious purposes to create more chaos. He went to see two people he'd known from his past failed venture. He left Rotti to his devices to change the world into a world of darkness and chaos. With that out of the way, he appeared to Vancha March, a Vampire prince first. Vancha did not trust Mr. Tiny, but his fellow princes urged him to listen as Mr. Tiny's last terrifying prophecy had proved mostly true. "The savior of the Vampires had just been born in America. He is the son of a human who is just rising to significant power, but be warned, his brother is the savior of the Vampaneze and only one of them will prevail. One of them must inherit their father's company to rule over the humans. Whichever one gains the company will gain rulership over the other races for his race but if neither of them gets it, another war will be sparked. You must do everything in your power to make sure this boy becomes owner of Geneco or else…well…let's just say, your brother will be hearing about the savior of the Vampaneze." Mr. Tiny winked at Vancha, a smirk playing over his face. Leaving the princes speechless, Mr. Tiny waddled off out of Vampire Mountain, home of the Vampire princes, to go find Gannen Harst, a powerful and influential Vampaneze, brother to Vancha March. Meanwhile, Vancha turned to his assistant, a young Vampire simply known as 'The Graverobber', and said "Find the city this boy lives in and stay there, watch over him until he's an adult…Do whatever you can to help him gain power, if anyone stands in his way, find a way to stop them, don't kill them though, it is against our laws to kill humans unprovoked and our peace treaty with the Vampaneze keeps us from fighting them openly."

Graverobber nodded his head. "Alright, it could be fun and it's not like I've got anything better to do cooped up in this miserable mountain."

"You should hurry, but our laws prevent you from flitting near the mountain, so wait till you've cleared the forest, then flit as fast as you can and get a boat to America. The fate of our clan rests in your hands for now." One of Vancha's fellow princes, Mika Ver Leth, spoke up.

"Nah, I think I'll take a plane, I'm not such a big fan of water, there being sharks and all." Graves said nonchalantly. In less trying times, the princes would have tried to talk him out of flying, since most vampires did not, but time was of the essence and a trip by plane would be much faster, so no one protested.

Meanwhile, Mr. Tiny had found Gannen and his small company of Vampaneze and he was speaking to him about the five year old boy who would become the savior of the Vampaneze "The boy is the brother of the savior of the Vampires, imagine that, Gannen, two brothers on opposite sides, can you believe such a thing?" Mr. Tiny smirked at the Vampaneze.

Gannen frowned when Mr. Tiny finished explaining the situation, he had a feeling he was only being told the whole story because there was a catch or something Mr. Tiny wasn't telling him. He felt bad enough having had to fight his own beloved brother Vancha in the name of a war that could have been avoided, it seemed wrong to him that two new brothers who could potentially be good friends if not for their blood separating them should be forced to share a similar fate, but he knew the future of his clan must prevail over his own views and so he nodded. He decided he would blood the boy himself when he was old enough.

Mr. Tiny grinned as he headed back to America, everything was going as planned. Paviche and Luigi would grow up close and then suddenly be torn apart by their destiny and he'd left out two pieces of the puzzle when he'd told the Vampires and the Vampaneze the situation, he'd left out the two women who could change the course of the future, both human, both also possible heirs to Geneco, the two who could spark a new war between the Vampires and the Vampaneze.

_A/N: This has mostly been just set up, which is why it's not great, the next chapter will be really good, though, I promise. It's going to be a really interesting crossover. If you give up after this chapter, it's okay, but you'll be missing out._


	2. Chapter 2

Graverobber arrived in America and was unexpectedly greeted at the airport by Mr. Tiny. He knew who Mr. Tiny was, Vancha had always told him about him and how he was not to be trusted after what he did to Darren Shan and Larten Crepsley and Graves had seen the man himself at Vampire Mountain. He frowned. "Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Just here to wish you good luck." He smirked.

"No, you're fucking not." His eyes narrowed. A nagging little voice in Graves' head told him to be nicer to Mr. Destiny, but his personality simply wouldn't allow him to roll over and let Mr. Tiny walk all over him

"Alright, you're right. I'm just here to sit back and watch the fireworks." Mr. Tiny grinned, and with that he headed off.

Meanwhile Pavi and Luigi were growing up together; Luigi loved his little brother and took good care of him even though Pavi was born when Luigi was only five, Luigi behaved as the perfect big brother. He held his brother when he was crying, took care of him when he was sick and treated him like royalty. He didn't know that eventually their father's company would matter more to him than the little brother he loved.

At that time an old hag dressed all in ropes was training her apprentice, a four year old girl. "Lady Evanna, Lady Evanna, what do you look like?" The little girl asked, she was blind and could not tell for herself.

"How a person looks doesn't matter, little one." The woman said, taking the girl's hands in her own short stubby hairy ones. As she held the little girl's hands, Evanna's hands grew long and slender, hairless and smooth. "When you are like us, you can be the most beautiful woman in the world, or the ugliest hag who ever lived, it is up to you. Now, come tend the frogs with me." She smiled, leading the little girl over to where a veritable army of frogs sat staring at them. "Mind the frogs, Magdalene, if you're not careful they can hurt you, but they are our protectors. As long as we are protected by these frogs, no one can lay a hand on us."

Mag giggled. "They are slimy." She commented.

"It is so they can slip away from predators." Evanna smiled sadly, knowing that by the time the little girl before her reached adulthood she would deal with a predator of her own of a different kind. It was Evanna's burden that she could see the future and do nothing about it. She was almost tempted to break her rule just this once and save little Magdalene Defoe all the torment she'd experience later in life, but it wasn't Evanna's place to do so, so she put it from her mind for now. She decided to give Mag some good news. "Little one, you'll gain your sight when you've passed you nineteenth birthday." Evanna told her. "But you must promise to stay here as my apprentice until it is your time to go out into the world I will tell you when that is and you must trust me when I tell you, for your training will be over."

"But Lady Evanna, I don't want to leave you…my mother told me I'd be safe with you." Mag whimpered.

"You are safe with me, it is true, but remember, Mag, a sheltered rose needs a little room to bloom outside her bedroom." Evanna tapped Mag's nose playfully.

Mag giggled. "Okay, Lady Evanna, I trust you." She smiled brightly.

"She's certainly a cute one." A smooth, cold voice cut in as Mag played with the frogs.

Evanna sighed and without taking her watchful eyes off the child. "Hello, father." Evanna said equally icily.

"Such a shame how her life is going to turn out." Mr. Tiny shook his head. "Maybe you can do something about it, spice things up a little?" He smirked.

Evanna turned to him with tears in her eyes. "You know very well why I can't do that. The chaos it would unleash on the world if I interfered!" Evanna gasped.

"It was only a suggestion." Mr. Tiny smirked and with that, he turned and walked away.

Meanwhile, Rotti's empire was growing, he was now the richest man in the world and the most powerful, he'd lobbied a bill through congress with Mr. Tiny's help to make repossession of organs legal. His two sons, Pavi and Luigi were becoming spoiled even though Pavi was only a baby. Within a year, Rotti called on Mr. Tiny in a panic. He'd killed the wife Mr. Tiny had given him. She'd made him angry and he'd beaten her to death. He was terrified that Mr. Tiny would be angry, but instead of becoming angry, Mr. Tiny informed him another woman would come along in eight years and, true to Mr. Tiny's word, she did and within a year, a baby girl was born. Nine year old Pavi and fourteen year old Luigi were very happy to have a baby sister to take care of. Of course, Rotti again could not keep his temper and this wife died mysteriously too. Mr. Tiny decided to stop stepping in and let things take their course naturally. He knew the woman who would spark the true evil inside Rotti would come along soon enough. It would be five long years of waiting and six before Rotti's evil was fully awakened, but Desmond Tiny was a patient man. He could wait like no other.


	3. Chapter 3

As Evanna had said, Mag left her care soon after her eighteenth birthday, a bit earlier than expected, but Evanna could not explain why without upsetting the delicate timeline. Fortunately, Evanna had trained Mag well in all things Mag had also been born with one gift even Evanna could never teach; a beautiful voice. So Mag left Evanna's care and struck out on her own to America to become a singer. It was there that she met Marni Wallace, who was at that time twenty-seven years old. The two immediately became best friends and Marni helped Mag train her voice and also helped her deal with the human world without sight. At that time, Marni was dating Rotti Largo, a wealthy and powerful business man. Rotti told Marni that he could help Mag see.

Meanwhile, Pavi was fourteen years old now and Luigi was nineteen. Pavi and Luigi had become very close within the last year. It was no secret to Luigi that Rotti had treated young Pavi as a bed warmer between Carmella's mother and Marni and Luigi thought it was disgusting the way Rotti had used Pavi, but one good thing came out of it, it brought Pavi closer to Luigi and the two of them were happy together even if Pavi did sometimes bug the living hell out of Luigi or if Luigi was sometimes too rough with Pavi.

Graves had sometimes felt that he should step in and help the kid who would grow into the savior of the vampire race, but the vampire princes had warned him about stepping in before Pavi was old enough to be blooded. Graves' instructions were very specific, wait till Pavi was a grown man, twenty one to be exact, when no one would notice if he stopped aging for a few years. Graves noticed Pavi was a pretty good looking kid; he took very good care of himself and cared a lot about how he looked. He sent a mental signal to his princes asking them if they were sure they wanted him to go through with blooding him. He wouldn't be very keen on ever going to Vampire Mountain with how he was, what with the icy waterfall for a shower, the bat broth for dinner, the brutal games. Graves got a resounding 'yes, you must blood him' in response, the prophecy of Mr. Tiny was not one to be trifled with.

Over the two years that followed, Luigi and Pavi dealt with their first real brotherly feud and break-up over their father's girlfriend Marni. During that time, Pavi became a good friend of Mag. Through Evanna's training, Mag could see in Pavi's future that he would one day be responsible as savior to the entire vampire race, but she couldn't tell him that. She did drop hints though, like her mistress' father. Of course, Mag didn't do it out of disrespect for Evanna, some things just slipped out, things like 'Pavi, have you ever thought of how cool it would be to be a vampire?' or 'Pavi, have you ever looked at blood and liked it?' Pavi, at fourteen and fifteen, thought it would be very cool to be a vampire. He'd never really read much about them, so he assumed it would be a lot of breaking into women's bedrooms and seducing them to drink their blood and to Pavi, that sounded just dandy.

"Why, Mag? Do you wanna me to come suck-a your blood?" He laughed, pouncing on her and nipping playfully at her neck.

"Oh, you!" Mag laughed, shoving him off. "No, that's not how vampires actually do it…they…well…shall I show you?"

"Are-a you a vampire?" Pavi asked.

"No. But I've met enough of them." She smiled.

"Ha-ha, so funny! You like-a to make The Pavi look foolish, so you tell-a him to believe in vampires when-a his papa and fratello tell-a him there's-a no such thing." Pavi laughed a little. "I get-a it."

"Alright, but supposing there were vampires, this is what they do, they would take their long sharp nails, make a small incision somewhere it wouldn't hurt you and then, they just lean down and suck the blood that bubbles up. And I'm telling you this for your own benefit, I mean how else will you….Oh dear…I've said too much." Mag said, getting up and leaving the room before she gave away too much.

"What was that all about?" Luigi asked, walking into the room, cocking an eyebrow.

"Vampires, I think-a." Pavi blinked.

"Right, you know they don't exist, right, Pavs?" Luigi asked, laughing a little.

"Right-a. Mag seems to think-a they do, though." He said softly.

"Well, Mag's a little bit…off…." Luigi said, shaking his head.

"No she's not-a." Pavi shook his head. "She just really likes-a horror stories. She says-a her adoptive mother told-a her all about vampires, if-a papa said something, you'd-a believe him, so maybe it's-a the same way for Mag."

"I guess you're right." Luigi said, shaking his head, he didn't feel like arguing right now, he was in a rare good mood. "So, you wanna have some fun, Pavs?" He asked.

Pavi grinned and nodded, lying down. Luigi eased himself over him and kissed him.

Meanwhile, Graves had staked out (no pun intended) the building where Pavi's father worked; he had set up a home in a dumpster right behind the building. However, in a hotel room a few blocks away, a purple skinned red haired man had reserved a room. Gannen Harst, brother to Vancha March, had set up camp there and was also staking out the building. He, unlike Graves, had an edge because Luigi actually worked at that building already at age twenty and next year, Luigi's twenty-first birthday, Gannen would blood him as a half Vampaneze.

Marni had recently left Rotti for a doctor named Nathan Wallace, all orchestrated by Mr. Tiny. He'd introduced himself to Marni as a long lost uncle.

"It pains me to see my own niece with such an awful man." He'd said, hiding his smirking face under a wide brimmed hat. "Let me introduce you to a nice doctor I know, maybe he can even fix that arm Rotti broke." And with that, he'd sealed Marni's fate. She died that very year, poisoned by Rotti for 'infidelity' even though she'd married Nathan (the doctor) and been carrying his daughter at the time of her death. The child had lived, it was a girl named Shilo, another integral part of Mr. Tiny's plan.


	4. Chapter 4

It happened that one day when Pavi was sixteen, Graves just couldn't take the abuse the suffered at the hands of Rotti. Pavi was outside his father's office building after a beating crying. Graves walked over to him. "Hey, kid, are you okay?" He asked, sitting down next to him.

"S…Si…" He replied, wiping away his tears and nodding.

"How old are you?" He asked, pretending he didn't know. It might be a little creepy to tell the kid he'd been watching him since he was a baby.

"Sixteen." Pavi replied.

"I saw what happened in there." Graves said softly.

"But-a we were all-a the way up in-a his office, how did-a you…?" Pavi started to ask.

"Climbed the wall." Graves said bluntly, leaning back against that wall, folding his arms across his chest and staring at Pavi.

"But you…I mean…how?" He gasped.

"How about a magic trick, kid? Would that make you feel better?" He asked.

"Not-a really, but I wanna to see." Pavi replied.

Graves snapped his fingers and a can that had been on the ground seconds ago was now in his hand.

"How'd-a you do that?!" Pavi gasped.

"Well, I snap my fingers to distract you, then I flit." Graves grinned.

"Flit?" Pavi asked.

"It means I move so fast you can't see me move." His grin widened.

"Can I flit?" Pavi asked.

"No, not yet anyway." Graves shook his head. "It's a vampire thing."

"V…V…V…Vampire?" Pavi gasped, falling off the box he'd been sitting on and staring terrified up at Graves.

"Relax, kid, I'm not going to hurt you, that's not our style. Normally if you weren't you, the worst I would do is knock you out and take a sip of your blood painlessly, but as you're you, I'm not going to do that." Graves explained.

"Why not just-a because I'm me?" Pavi asked.

"Well, I'm not supposed to tell you this for another five years, but as long as I don't act until that time, what the princes don't know won't hurt them, Pavi, you're going to be the savior of the vampire race." Graves grinned.

"R…Really?" Pavi gasped.

"Really, kid." Graves winked. "Now I'm off for tonight, but if you ever need anything, just call out your window and I'll be there, I follow you, I'm your guardian."

"Wow…."Pavi blushed. He had a guardian and such a good looking one too.

As soon as Graves left, Pavi headed home. Luigi, however, had been watching Pavi talking to Graves from the window. He was quite jealous and hurt. He reasoned with himself that Pavi was just talking to that handsome stranger, not planning to betray his own brother for him. Luigi calmed himself down thinking this and walked out the door, bumping into someone.

"Watch where the fuck you're going!" Luigi barked.

"Such language." The stranger said smoothly. "I apologize, though, Mr. Largo."

Luigi looked the man over, he was strange looking. For one thing, he was purple; for another thing, he had red eyes to match his long dark red hair which was pulled back into a ponytail. "What do you want, freak?" Luigi asked.

"I want to speak with you, Mr. Largo, my name is Gannen Harst and I want to make you a more important man even than your father, at least, to my people." The man-Gannen-said.

"I'm listening." Luigi said, cocking an eyebrow.

"You see, Luigi, I've been watching over you secretly since you were five years old, you are said to be the savior of my people. Today, your twenty-first birthday, is the day you join the ranks of night walkers known as The Vampaneze."

"Vampaneze? Like a Japanese vampire? Ha-ha, you're a fucking loon." Luigi sneered.

"Don't be so quick to turn me down, Luigi, you could have so much power, so much knowledge and all it would take was a quick ceremony. Nothing big, just a sharing of blood. You could even protect your little brother from your father if you did this." Gannen suggested honestly.

"I could protect Pavi?" Luigi said, thinking it over. His little brother was everything to him right now, if there was a chance to save him pain and humiliation, Luigi would take it. "Alright, fine, say I go along with this, what do I have to do?"

"Come with me." Gannen said, leading him back to the hotel room he'd been using as a base. He held out his hands and asked Luigi to do the same. Luigi followed suit. Gannen pricked his own fingertips, then Luigi's, then before Luigi could protest, he pressed their fingertips together. "Don't move, it'll only be a minute."

"W…What's happening to me?" Luigi gasped, he could feel Gannen's blood pumping into his body through his fingers.

"You're becoming a Vampaneze, we are the noble blood cousins of the vampires, we have different beliefs though, we believe in preserving the souls-memories, thoughts, feelings, likes, etc-of our victims by draining them entirely of their blood. Vampires are not evil nor ultimately our enemies, they simply believe that it is evil to kill when feeding. You will now need to occasionally kill and drain a human being for sustenance now that you're a Vampaneze." Gannen explained.

"Wait…What if I hurt Pavi?! What if he gets mixed up in all this?!" Luigi shouted. "Why the fuck would you not explain what I was getting myself into before you pumped your motherfucking blood into me!?"

"Calm down, Pavi will not be harmed, anyway in a few years, his blood will be poisonous to you anyway, there's no point in worrying." Gannen continued calmly. "Secrecy is paramount to this, for if you are discovered as one of us, you will be killed by some wayward vampire hunter. A vampire will not touch you; we have a shaky sort of peace treaty with them for the time being. Kill no one important and kill only when you must, that means only when you need to feed."

"I actually, quite honestly, kill so many people a day in fits of rage that it won't matter." Luigi admitted.

"You'll have to learn to control that, we Vampaneze are not mindless killers." Gannen frowned.

"Yeah, good luck with that, if there's nothing else, I'm going home to tell Pavi." Luigi said, starting to walk off.

"No! You can't tell him, not yet, at least." Gannen gasped.

"Okay…Fine…" Luigi gritted his teeth. "I won't tell Pavi." And with that, he left.


	5. Chapter 5

Graves decided to best watch over Pavi until he was old enough to be blooded, he had to get closer to him, so he decided to use all the powers in his vampire arsenal to be close to him. He used his youthful looks, a product of aging at only a tenth of the normal human rate, to get into the house pretending to be a tutor for Pavi's failing math grades. Rotti was suspicious at first, but when your son thinks that it's possible for there to be ten out of nine people as a statistic, you've really no room to deny him a math tutor.

Luigi noticed that as Pavi spent more time with Graves, he spent less time with him. He began spying on them and getting very jealous. He also became suspicious when he saw Graves cut through bricks with his nails. He had to get a closer look at Graves' fingers, if they had the ten scars, Luigi would know he was a vampire and do what he had to to protect Pavi.

Finally, Luigi grabbed Graves by the wrist on day in the hallway and held his hand up, yanking off his glove revealing five little scars across his fingertips. Graves glared and punched Luigi unconscious before taking his glove back and walking off to see Pavi again.

Luigi glared daggers through the window of a restaurant that Graves and Pavi were at one night, watching them, getting insanely jealous. "I can't believe he'd pick that pretty boy vampire over me! He's so dirty and scummy too, I mean, look at those dirty dreads and the bad clothes? How can pop possibly believe this guy is a math tutor?! What kind of fucking math tutor takes his pupil out to dinner and spends the night with them?" Luigi glared, hurt, as he turned to leave.

"You know, Pavi…sometimes, you have to listen to your big brother and trust me, no matter how crazy what I have to say sounds. Your math tutor is a vampire and I think he wants to hurt you." Luigi explained shakily.

"Oh, Luigi, the vampires don't-a hurt the people they take-a blood from, they just-a take a little blood and-a then heal them up, besides, Graves doesn't wanna my blood, trust me, I'm much-a more important than-a that." Pavi grinned proudly.

"What do you mean?" Luigi asked suspiciously.

"I can't-a tell you, fratello, I promised Graves I wouldn't tell-a you until it happened." Pavi shook his head.

"Pavi…I think I know what you're going to do and please don't do it. I can't tell you why not to, but please, just don't do it." Luigi said, grabbing Pavi's shoulders and shaking him.

Pavi looked down at Luigi's hands and noticed the ten scars, one on each finger. He gasped. "Luigi! Y…You're a vampire too?"

"Not exactly." Luigi replied uncomfortably. "That's why you can't become one…I….I'm one of the others, a Vampaneze. We'll have to fight."

"Well-a, Graves said I'm-a the savior of the vampire race, I can't-a just let them die, so it looks-a like this is-a where we say good bye. I loved-a you, fratello." Pavi said. "Really, I did-a."

Luigi's face darkened. "Fine…." He sneered and turned to leave. "This is war, now, Pavi, no more Mr. Nice Guy. If you can't love me anymore, if you find me so repulsive next to that fucking vampire, then…then…." Luigi glared and his eyes seemed to flash red for a second, he struck out at Pavi, leaving three scratches across the right side of his face. "That's so you don't fucking forget me if you leave." He glared, skulking off into the night. Alone.

Pavi looked hurt and surprised that his own older brother could join the dark side of the undead world. The Vampaneze. Pavi had always known Luigi liked to kill things, but he'd always just turned a blind eye and never bothered with it. But now as the savior of vampires, Pavi was made to stand against his own brother, the one who'd loved him and cared about him for years. Could he really do this? Doubtful.

Blind Mag heard a knock at her door that night and when she opened it, there was Pavi looking confused and miserable.

"Pavi? Is something wrong, would you like to come in?" Mag asked, stepping back and offering Pavi a way into the house.

"Mag….You were-a right….Vampires are-a real and I'm-a their savior…But…but… Luigi is-a the savior of the Vampaneze…." Pavi said softly. "How am-a I supposed to stand against-a my own brother?"

"Pavi…I'm sorry, I would have told you, but Lady Evanna always tells me not to give away the future because it could unleash something horrible." Mag said, hugging Pavi close to her.

"Mag, what are you? How do you know the future?" Pavi asked.

"I am a mere apprentice sorceress, no more, no less." Mag replied.

"Can-a you fix Luigi? Can-a you make him human again?" Pavi asked.

"No…" Mag said softly. "The only way to change him is to blood him as a vampire. And no vampire will do that, it would deny both the vampires AND the Vampaneze victory and no vampire will give up victory just for the sake of one person."

"Can't-a I blood him when-a I am a vampire?" Pavi asked.

"No, Pavi, you'd never be allowed." Mag shook her head. "Just forget it. You could get seriously hurt, it's not worth it."

Pavi sighed. "Well, thank-a you anyway…" He said, and he left, feeling quite distraught.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Pavi returned to his room miserable and alone. He sat alone on his bed until Graves climbed up the wall and through his window.

"Hey, kid, how's it going?" He asked, grinning as he climbed into Pavi's room. He walked over to Pavi, cupping the kid's face in his hand and raising Pavi's head so he could kiss him. It was then that he saw the three scratches across Pavi's face. The mark of either a victim or friend of the Vampaneze. "Who did this to you?" He asked somewhat coldly. He was quite angry, the Vampaneze were supposed to know Pavi was off limits. "Tell me now!" He was also afraid maybe Pavi had willingly let himself be marked and that made him quite jealous.

"N…No one." Pavi replied, not wanting to admit that Luigi had lashed out at him, Graves as a vampire could really hurt Luigi.

Graverobber grabbed Pavi by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close. "Tell me. I only want to help." He growled.

"A…Alright-a, Alright-a, it was-a my brother." He replied.

"I knew there was something off about him. I had thought he was simply a vampire hunter, but I should have looked closer…" Graves snarled, getting up and heading towards the door.

"Graves! Wait! Don't-a hurt him!" Pavi said, rushing after Graves.

Luigi opened his door when Graverobber knocked on it and was greeted with a punch in the face. "DO YOU MIND TELLING ME WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE DOING MARKING MY FUTURE APPRENTICE!?" Graves roared, eyes flashing with vampiric rage.

"I DIDN'T FUCKING MARK HIM!" Luigi shot back, aiming a kick at Graves, who dodged out of the way.

"Hey, asshole! Our people have a truce! We don't attack you, you don't attack us! Or didn't your master tell you that?" Graves snarled.

Of course, Luigi knew about the truce and maybe he had been wrong to lash out at Pavi, but either way, Graves was overreacting, Luigi hadn't meant to mark Pavi, he'd only lashed out out of hurt. As Luigi thought this and Graverobber shook with rage, trying to hold back from attacking Luigi while he spoke. Meanwhile, Pavi tried to stand between the two of them and stop them from fighting.

"Please-a, you two, this is-a ridiculous! Luigi didn't mean-a to hurt me, but-a he was still wrong to do it…" Pavi said softly, standing between them and holding his arms out to hold them back.

"Pavi…You have to choose now. Me or him, fucker!?" Luigi glared.

"As much of an asshole as he is, he's right, you can't go on dealing with a Vampaneze who doesn't know the laws of the truce." Graves' eyes narrowed.

"But….But The Pavi is not a one person man! I…I wanna to be with both of you…" Pavi whimpered.

"Typical teenage slut behavior." Luigi spat. " If you don't want to be with me anymore, then I don't want to be with you either, you stupid little fuck." And with that, Luigi turned and left his own room just to get away from the two of them.

"Well, looks like he chose for you, kid." Graves said softly. "I'm sorry, but you would have had to choose me anyway, your our savior, we have no choice."

"But….But Luigi….he was-a my brother…. I…I loved him." Pavi said softly.

"Let me tell you a story, Pavs, it's about two brothers. They were very close and loved each other very much…Not in the way that you love Luigi, perhaps, but they were still very close. Anyway, one day they were both blooded by a Vampaneze. He was a good man who taught them well, but one brother didn't quite feel okay with the killing like his brother did. Instead, he was taken in by a vampire and just like that, he and his brother became enemies and could no longer be as close as they used to be….That story is true, Pavi, it's about the man who turned me, a man named Vancha March. He saw the last rise of the Vampaneze Overlord and he can tell you it was terrible and all could have been avoided by a truce….But anyway, the point is, Vancha had to give up any love he had for his brother when they became enemies and so do you. But it's alright, you have me, you'll always have me." Graves said softly, hugging Pavi closely to his chest. "Pavi…I know you're still young, but I have to blood you now…There's no time now that Luigi knows what you are. Pavi, we have to turn you into a vampire now. Are you ready?"

"What? Already?" Pavi gasped softly.

"It's that or you risk being killed." Graves told him. "I am dead the fuck serious."

"Well…alright…" Pavi said uncertainly.

"First, I'll need to test your blood. Normally we would use your fingers, but instead, given how close we are and how down you seem, I would rather do it a different way. Please bite your lip." Graves said softly.

Pavi nodded and bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed. As soon as that was done, Graves leaned in and kissed Pavi, sucking the blood off of his injured lip. Graves frowned for a minute and let the blood roll around on his tongue for a while, he made a face but then seemed to get used to taste and smiled a bit. "I didn't get a bad vibe from your blood, but not such a great one either. Either way, you're our savior, testing your blood was just a formality." Graves said. "Now please hold out your fingers. Both hands, all ten fingers."

Pavi nodded and did as he was told. Graves dug his nails into Pavi's fingers and then into his own. He pressed his fingertips against Pavi's fingertips and their blood began to flow together. Graves pulled away before Pavi could be made a full vampire, turning him into, rather, a half vampire. Afterwards, Graves licked his own fingers, then ran his tongue sensually over Pavi's fingertips, closing the wounds with his saliva.

"Pavi Largo, you are now a half vampire. Er…you're gay, right?" Graves asked as an afterthought.

"No, bi, why?" Pavi asked softly.

"Oh…well…you didn't plan on having kids ever, did you?" Graves asked.

"I don't-a think so….Why?" Pavi asked.

"…You're sterile…" Graves winced.

Pavi nodded his head from side to side for a minute, then cracked a grin. "No more condoms. Wonderful!"

Graves smiled, glad that Pavi didn't mind. He would not have been happy if he'd done something to truly ruin Pavi's life.

"Anything else I should-a know?" Pavi asked softly.

"Well, there are a lot of things you shouldn't drink from in the animal kingdom, but there are some you can drink from in a pinch. Also, as you know, we have a truce with the Vampaneze so you really can't attack or kill any of them…There's a bunch of other stuff, but let's discuss it over dinner." Graves winked.

Pavi smiled. "Alright…"


End file.
